Megaman Starforce: Troubles in Paradise
by RagingDragon04
Summary: Geo Stelar has just defeated the menace known as Andromeda, with earth saved Geo has to come to terms with his new friends about his true identity, as well as managing his relationships. How will this all unfold? Read and Find out. No specific pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**_"Megaman Starforce: Trouble in Paradise"_**

Hello fellow fanfiction peers, this is my first Megaman Starforce fic. I recently got into the games and felt a surge of inspiration. Im not the best writer, but I hope you enjoy regardless. Sorry to all my other readers that are waiting for me to update my other stories... but frankly I rarely get in the mood of writing anymore. This is an exception, since I just began playing the games.

Anyway...

The setting is on the first game, a couple of days after the whole Andromeda fiasco.

Enjoy.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I cant believe you actually know Sonia Strumm!" yelled Zack excitedly.

"No Zack! Whats really surprising its that he was Sonia's first Brother!" yelled Bud, equally as exited as the small boy.

Geo sighed heavily and slumped against his seat.

For the past couple of days, Zack and Bud had been fussing over him knowing Sonia. It wasn't that he didn't understand why they were exited, after all Sonia was a celebrity and an idol to many.

But he wished they would be as calm and collected as Luna was, or how Zack and Bud preferred calling her... 'Prez'.

"I wish Sonia was 'my' brother, it would be such an honor!" yelled Zack as he closed his eyes and dreamed away.

"I know! You're so lucky to be her first and only brother Geo!" yelled Bud. "Im so jealous!"

Geo rolled his eyes at them.

Sonia wasn't all that different from other girls… well… maybe just a bit. She certainly wasn't as girly and classy as Luna was, she was… more carefree?

"BUD! ZACK! HOW LONG DO YOU PLAN ON MAKING ME WAIT!"

The three boys jumped in surprise and turned to the door to see a furious Luna, her arms by her sides.

…Sonia was also not as scary as Luna was… that was for certain…

"Oh no! Sorry Prez! We totally forgot about our plans!" yelled Zack, who had just turned a couple of shades paler.

"Yeah! We're sorry! Geo and us were talking about Sonia Strumm! We totally forgot about you!"

…

…

…

"Wait! That came out wrong!"yelled Bud as he waved his arms frantically.

Luna's face turned a couple of shades red and gritted her teeth.

"You mean to tell me that I just spent the last 20 minutes in the lobby waiting for you guys… while you were up here gossping about that... that girl!"

Bud physically shrank and hid behind Geo's sitting form.

"And you! What are you still doing sitting down! Lets get going already!" she yelled, pointing at a flabbergasted Geo.

"M-Me? Why do I have to come along Luna?" Geo asked, still quite shocked at how scary Luna could get.

Luna turned to look at Zack and Bud, who as impossible as it was... shrank a couple of more notches. Bullets of sweat forming in both their foreheads.

"Not only did you make me wait over 20 minutes… but you forgot the reason that you came back up here in the first place!" Luna fumed.

*Whimper*

"Waaaaaaaah! We're sorry Prez!" yelled Bud and Zack in unison as they fled the scene.

…

…Luna was one scary girl…

'_Future note Geo… do not get on Luna's bad side… ever'_

"And you!" she yelled at Geo once more.

"Y-Yes!" yelped Geo in surprise.

"That we're brothers doesn't mean you can call me by my first name so freely! Im Prez to you too mister! And don't you forget it!" she snapped, making poor Geo almost fall from his seat.

"Y-Yes Luna- I-I mean! Prez!"

"Good! Now… what those two knuckleheads were supposed to tell you, was that we were going to have a get together at my house… but since they decided to skedaddle, I'm postponing this till tomorrow at noon… so don't you dare be late!" Luna said as she crossed her arms and puffed.

Geo's eyes widened for a second, but before he could object his voice died in his throat by the glare Luna gave him.

"Is there a problem with that?" she asked coldly.

*Gulp*…

Geo waved his head side to side in fear.

"Good. Tomorrow. At noon. Don't be late," she said before finally walking out the classroom door.

…

Oh lord… now what was he supposed to do?

Just then his transer began ringing.

*Ring Ring…Ring Ring*

"Oh… I got an email…"

_Hey Geo! Its me Sonia! I was just sending you this message to remind you about our little trip to Dream Island tomorrow. Don't be late kay' Hehe._

Just then, an all to familiar green-blue beast popped out of Geo's transer.

*Grin…*

"Don't you give me that look Mega!… Th-This isn't funny… What am I supposed to do now?" Geo asked in a panic.

"Ah, the trials of youth… I cant wait to see how things develop…" Omega-Xis said with a laugh.

Leaving poor Geo looking between his transer and the place where Luna last stood...

He knew one thing for certain...This was not going to end well...

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well there we go =) Thats how far I think I'll make this chapter.

I know its short, but it feels like the perfect little cliffy for suspension. Hope you liked XD

Feel free to leave a comment. Thank you!

**Edit: Sorry I meant to write transer instead of transfer. I think the autocorrect in my comp fixed it by accident**


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Megaman Starforce: Trouble in Paradise**_"

Sorry for the wait, been busy with school and such.

Hope you enjoy =)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hehe, cant wait till tomorrow," said Sonia happily as she leaned back against the wall.

She grabbed her guitar from the side of her single mattress bed and began playing a few notes, to test the strings. Making sure that every string was finely tuned.

"You going on another date with that earthling right?" asked Lyra as she transed out of the guitar.

Sonia missed a string and looked up at Lyra in shock.

"It is 'not' a date Lyra, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Sonia corrected as she pouted at her FM-ian friend.

Lyra grinned and decided to have some fun.

"No? But I thought you guys were going to Dream Island together," she said with a faked clueless tone.

"We are, but just as friends! To hang out and all, Geo's my first brother after all, I've never gone out with friends before. I thought that now that I have one, I should enjoy it,"

Lyra flew around the room and half inspected some items.

"You guys are going alone, not to mention that you'll probably have something to eat together, and then once the atmosphere is good… both of you will lay on the flowers telling each other about yourselves," Lyra said as she turned around to see Sonia blushing like a tomato.

"Oh my goodness!" she fumed. "I just want to get to know him!" she snapped embarrassedly, feeling her face grow warmer by the second. "You're making this feel so awkward now…." She said as she put away her guitar and curled up into a ball.

Lyra laughed and then flew close to Sonia.

"Aww come now Sonia, Im just messing with you," she said as she feigned tapping her back in comfort. "You know you cant stay mad at me for long!" she joked as she gave Sonia a smile.

Sonia pouted and gave Lyra a look.

"Fine I forgive you,"

Sonia smiled and leaned back to the wall. "I really admire Geo you know?" she mumbled weakly, but Lyra managed to catch it.

"Why? Because he saved Earth from Andromeda? I still cant believe it myself. That Omega-xis and that earthling destroyed planet FM's greatest weapon and became close to King Cepheus himself," Lyra commented looking quite puzzled.

"Well… that's not exactly what I meant. Don't get me wrong, that by itself is really impressive… but what I admire from Geo is his willingness to help others in need," she said, closing her eyes and going back to a couple of weeks past.

"I understand several human emotions, sympathy and courage still elude me though… but I get the gist of what you mean,"

Sonia rose from her bed and moved toward her apartment living room. She saw her bean bag, and let her complete weight fall into the comfortable giant cushion.

"If it wasn't for Geo… I don't know what would have become of me…" Sonia said as she thought back to the day Lyra and herself first met.

They had gone on a total attacking spree. Starting with her cash eccentric manager, to the fans that demanded her sing more and more songs against her will…

If Geo hadn't persisted… she'd probably gone to every region and using her powers to hurt others…

That very thought made her feel really guilty and ashamed.

"But he reached out to me and stopped me from committing the biggest mistake of my life… he even offered to become my brother… I don't think I'll ever be able to repay him," she said with a smile.

"Hmm, but wasnt it you and that other girl that made him realize that he needed to stand up and fight?" reasoned Lyra.

Sonia pondered for a second, but then shook her head.

"No, that was just me repeating what I had first learned from him. I just helped him remember who he was,"

"If you say so,"

*Beep Beep*

"Oh! I think he replied!" Sonia yelled excitedly as she reached for her transer and flipped it open.

"_Hey Sonia, this is Geo, I haven't forgotten about our trip. I'll be there around 1 or so. I know it's an hour late but something else came up and I don't think I can get out of it. As soon as that's over with I'll rush over there as fast as I can._"

"That was quite the lengthy message," commented Lyra as she peeked at the message from Sonia's shoulder.

Sonia's brows lowered if just a bit. She wondered what other thing could be so important to make him late to their meeting.

"Honey, you're frowning," said Lyra as Sonia shook her head.

"Im just curious as to why he'll be late…."

"Hmm... well you earthlings have tons of things to do. Maybe he has some sort of errand to run," offered Lyra.

After a couple seconds of thinking about that, Sonia felt a smile replace the frown.

"Yeah you're right, Geo is the sort of guy who carries out a duty before fun," she agreed.

"Don't worry dear, Im sure he wont make you wait too long for that date," said Lyra with a mischievous grin in her face.

…

"Lyra!" Sonia pouted.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oh poor Sonia, I made Lyra mess with her a bit too much didn't I? XD

Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'll make sure to keep them coming, but since I got more tests coming, I think I'll keep chapters nice and short. At least until Christmas break.

Tell me what you think =)


End file.
